


The Best, or: 20 Facts about Wakato Hiroshi

by cimorene



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimorene/pseuds/cimorene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wakato is used to hearing that he is good at everything. He was never the best at anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best, or: 20 Facts about Wakato Hiroshi

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is mainly due to [Ria](http://kessie.livejournal.com) and is a companion to her   
> [perfection, or: 20 facts about kajimoto takahisa](http://kessie.livejournal.com/296608.html#cutid1).

  

  1. Wakato isn't exactly a perfectionist, like so many of his teammates are; he just likes for other people to tell him that he is perfect.

 

  2. What Wakato is is a hedonist: he takes baths longer than an hour and lies in bed hours after he wakes up on Sundays. He takes his time over masturbation, food (especially dessert), and walking to school.

 

  3. The first time he was invited to Kajimoto's house in their second year, there were some half-burnt candles on Kajimoto's dresser, and even though Kajimoto didn't light them, the scent of cinnamon and vanilla drifted gradually across the room as they studied. After that day, he bought his first bottle of vanilla shampoo. It is one of his favourite kinds, now.

 

  4. Wakato has always been good at being charming. He can almost always get his way with his parents and he has his grandmother wrapped completely around his finger. Around the time he turned thirteen, something his mother said made him realise he could sharpen that talent into a skill, too, just like Hanamura-sensei was teaching him to do with his tennis. His grades got even better, then.

 

  5. Wakato is used to hearing that he is good at everything. He was never _the best_ at anything.

 

  6. He is the best, though, at his tennis imitations.

 

  7. When he first took up tennis it was an idle way to pass the time he always had too much of as a child - not even a hobby. Later his pastime became his secret stress relief. A part of him was regretful when Hanamura-sensei started to work with him, and he had to share it with other people. (Of course the rest of him appreciates the adulation.)

 

  8. He trains hard in tennis, until his body feels like nothing but one long ache, and then he pushes the tired muscles for days until the soreness wears off. He likes that ache almost as much as he likes knowing that he is stronger when it goes away again.

 

  9. The president of Wakato's fanclub is a nice girl named Kurasawa Nagako. She organises the other girls into making posters and has them practise their cheering after school. Wakato saves a special approving smile for her, but he doesn't talk to her too much because she really likes him and he doesn't want to give her the wrong idea.

 

  10. He enjoys tennis more than anything else - even though it hurts sometimes, even though he works hard at it and he doesn't like people to know that.

 

  11. His parents belong to a tennis club, and his older brother played it competitively when he was in junior high, but Wakato is better at it than anyone in his family.

 

  12. The first person Wakato ever thought was really pretty was a girl with short hair whose name he doesn't remember. The first time he thought someone was so beautiful that it made him flush was the first time Kajimoto demonstrated his perfected serve for the whole club.

 

  13. His family are very impressed by his wins. Both his parents always tell him so on the phone, and within the next week they come home early, and take him out for dinner to celebrate. They brag about him as often as about his brother now at dinner parties. Neither of them has ever come to a match, but that's just as well. It would be embarrassing.

 

  14. Every few weeks or so, Wakato will meet Hanamura-sensei when he is practising in the park or walking home from school and she will stay to watch him play. She drives him home sometimes. She is proud of him too, but she doesn't say it so often that it loses meaning.

 

  15. No one knows how hard Wakato really works at tennis except for Hanamura-sensei and Kajimoto. It was Hanamura-sensei who saw potential in his little hobby of imitation, and she has worked hard, too, to make him into one of her masterpieces. She found out by accident, but he didn't mind, and it has turned out to be a good thing. He never meant for Kajimoto to find out.

 

  16. Wakato knows Kajimoto would never tell anyone. He has never said a word to Wakato about it - not even on the days when he comes back after his student council meetings and stays to practise with Wakato instead of just locking the gym.

 

  17. He hates homework, but Wakato always does all of it. He never eats icecream at night until he has finished all his reading and math problems. He is frequently in the kitchen with a bowl of icecream when his mother gets home.

 

  18. Wakato obsesses over his hair and checks it carefully between every class at school, but he doesn't mind messing it up during sex. He lets himself forget about it completely, except when it gets in the way, and then he lets Kajimoto pin it out of the way.

 

  19. After the first time he was weirdly nervous. He stared at the white tiled ceiling of Kajimoto's bedroom for a long time thinking about how Kajimoto looked when he came and what it was like to feel that flexibility right under his hands, but he didn't turn his head and actually _look_ again until Kajimoto said, "Hiroshi."

 

  20. Wakato has always resented not being the best at any one thing, especially when it seems like his brother was the best at everything. Even his pretender style, which he is definitely the best at, happened by accident. But he doesn't mind any of the specific things that he is not the best at - that Kajimoto and Shinjyou are better at tennis, or that his grade is the second highest in math, or that most of the school agrees Izu has the best hair. Kajimoto is the first thing Wakato has ever really wanted to be the best at.   

  



[post a comment](http://cimorene111.livejournal.com/2113777.html?mode=reply) \-   
[read comments](http://cimorene111.livejournal.com/2113777.html)


End file.
